nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex
Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex ("Helen the Rose") (1922 - 1989) was the wife of King Edward II of Great Engellex, and thus the Queen Consort of Great Engellex between 1942 and 1975. She was a daughter of Queen Freya I of Arendaal and Prince Jean of Montelimar, a sister of King Sven V and aunt of the current Aren King, King Edvard V. She is the ancestress of the reigning Charlotte, Queen of the Union of Great Engellex. Helena was born in the city of Thorvald and raised in the Aren capital of Emyn Arnen. Through her own illustrious ancestry and the marriages of her relatives, Helena was intimately associated with the most powerful Royal Houses in Europe. Like her sisters, Talemantine Empress Marie and Queen Alienora of Eiffelland, Helena was noted for her beauty. When writing of her, her mother Queen Freya said that the princess had "the best nature and sweetest disposition of all my children". She married Edward II, King of the Great Engellex, at the age of 19. Helena was much younger than her husband, but the couple's union was a relatively happy one. She is considered to have been a strong influence on her husband throughout his reign. Queen Helena proved highly popular with the people of her new country, even though she was never an adept linguist and insisted on speaking almost exclusively in Norsk Arnen. It was her influence that transformed Norsk into a popular language at the Royal Court of Great Engellex, especially among the aristocracy. This is especially true of the region of Ormssex-Colne, which was ruled by the descendants of Prince Kristian of Arendaal between 1693 and 1834. True to her heritage, Helena was an ardent devotee of the arts. She regularly visited Arendaal and the Court of her brother, becoming good friends with his wife Agneta of Suionia. Her children frequently accompanied her on her visits. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Helena of Arendaal married King Edward II of Great Engellex in 1942, at the age of 19. Their children included: * Queen Georgiana of Great Engellex (b. 1946) - who succeeded her father as Monarch, ruling between 1975 and 2010 * Katherina, Princess Royal * Lord Edward, Earl of Belmourne * Lady Emily, Countess of Winston * Lady Louisa, Countess of Slewmouth * Lady Cecilia, Baroness Holland Siblings *King Sven V of Arendaal - brother. Ruler of Arendaal between 1945 and 1980, father of the current King, Edvard V *Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - sister. Consort of King Owain IV of Cambria *Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - sister. Consort of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire *Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - sister. Consort of King Heinrich IV of Eiffelland Other Royal Relations * Charlotte, Queen of the Union of Great Engellex - granddaughter * Louise of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - aunt * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - uncle (mother's first cousin) * Roderick IV of Anglyn - first cousin * King Edvard V of Arendaal - nephew (Sven V's son) * Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese - niece (Sven V's daughter) * Rikissa of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr - niece (Sven V's daughter) * Varik, Prince of Arendaal - nephew (Sven V's son) * Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire - nephew (Marie's son) * King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland - nephew (Alienore's son) * Princess Isabelle of Eiffelland - niece * Elisa of Arendaal, Princess of the Talemantrine Empire - niece (cousin's daughter) * Queen Laura von Franken of Arendaal - nephew King Edvard's wife * Archduke Franz of Wiese - niece Lena's husband * Sultan Huseyn ibn Saad of Hajr) - niece Rikissa's husband * Agneta of Suionia, Queen of Arendaal - sister-in-law (Sven V's wife) * Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire - brother-in-law (sister Marie's husband) * King Heinrich IV of Eiffelland - brother-in-law (sister Alienore's husband) * Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal - grand-nephew * Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - grand-niece * Princess Sophia of Arendaal - grand-niece * Elise of Arendaal, Crown Princess Consort of Belmont - grand-niece * Princess Kristianna of Arendaal - grand-niece * Princess Svea of Arendaal - grand-niece * Princess Evelina of Arendaal - grand-niece * Princess Isabelle of Arendaal - grand-niece * Princess Adeliza of Arendaal - grand-niece * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony - grand-niece * Prince Haakon, Grand Duke of Stockholm - first cousin, father of Elisa Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Queen Freya I of Arendaal |3= Prince Jean of Montelimar |4= King Niklaas IV of Arendaal |5= Karolina of Franken |6= King Henri XI of Montelimar |7= Queen of Montelimar |8= Crown Prince Anders of Arendaal |9= Elisabeth Franziska of Braunschweig |10= King Alfred III of Franken |11= Queen of Franken |12= King Louis X of Montelimar |13= Queen of Montelimar |14= x |15= x |16= Queen Louisa I of Arendaal |17= Arthur of Breotonia |18= Wilhelm Ludwig of Saxony |19= Duchess Franziska I Mariana of Braunschweig |20= King Thomas VI of Franken |21= Isabella of Arendaal |22= x |23= x |24= King Henri X of Montelimar |25= Alexandra of Arendaal |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Great Engellex *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category:Arendaal Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Historical Figures Category:Great Engellex